


Rhealeth week drabbles

by XV_ictorious



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: After the war ends, Angst, Birthday, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Flowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Longing, Museums, Poetry, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Reminiscing, Rhealeth week, Stargazing, date, head in lap, imprisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XV_ictorious/pseuds/XV_ictorious
Summary: This is a collection of very short pieces I wrote to celebrate Rhealeth week this week. I'm very happy to write for them, they were one of my very first pairings and I still love them so much today :D
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Rhea, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> This first story is for the "Family" prompt and takes place shortly after the war has concluded. Not route specific but is not Crimson Flower.

Rhea and Byleth stood inside the entrance to Garreg Mach, the night sky looming overhead. Seteth and Flayn stood just outside. Despite pleas to stay, Seteth insisted he take his daughter and leave. There was no telling who could be after them now that their true identities were revealed. After exchanging goodbyes, Seteth turned and walked away. Flayn followed suit but not before rushing in for one last hug from her aunts. Byleth gripped Rhea’s hand in hers as she shook in place. “We’ll see them again. The goddess will see it happen.”

“I trust that she will.”


	2. Hurt-Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth struggles over the ghosts of her past, Rhea tries to keep her calm.

Hands contorted, breath shallow, eyes crying, Byleth whispers. “Th-they’re dead. I killed them.” Her throat clenches. “My students. Gone.” Another hand rubs her back. “You are forgiven, my love.” The words stab at her. “How can I be? I robbed them. I stole their future.” The hand wraps around her shoulders. “What's done is done, honey. All you can do now is forgive yourself.” She shakes from the grasp. “I can’t! I can’t forget them.” Rhea refuses to let her go. “I would never ask you to.” Byleth resigns, unable to breathe. Rhea holds her tight. “I would forgive you, Byleth.” Morning befell the pair as the pain of their shared past paralyzed them through the night.


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea reminisces in the Garreg Mach flower garden where she is met by an unexpected visitor. Enjoy some sweet fluff, as well as pure love.

Rhea stood in the gardens of Garreg Mach, letting her dress flow in the late summer’s wind as she passed the time. She took note of each individual flower and how they all grew to where they are now, riding the breeze like a wave. The sun was merciful on this day, allowing her to fully enjoy the atmosphere she designed around the monastery. She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her. “Yes?” When she turned, she was met by the blank stare of her favorite professor. “Oh? Professor? To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“I had hoped to visit the garden.” Rhea could not read what emotion carried through those words.

“Is that so? You’re welcome to join me. I was just admiring the flowers.” She gave Byleth a smile to extend her reach into her eyes.

Byleth gave a stiff nod. “Thank you.”

Rhea plucked a particularly vibrant red hibiscus from the dirt. Hand extended, she presented the flower to Byleth. “Today is your birthday, is it not?”

The flower left her hand, exchanging owners. “It is. Thank you.”

“Your mother always loved those flowers.” At the words, Byleth lit up. Her eyes sparkled, taking in the warmth emanating from the petals. A smile curled on her lips.

“Really?” She brought the flower to her nose and took in the scent. “It’s beautiful. I love it. Thank you, Lady Rhea.”

“You’re very welcome, professor.” Rhea took Byleth’s hands in her own, not sure whether she should. “She would be so happy with who you’ve become.”

“I hope that she would.” Rhea took one hand from Byleth’s to wipe a tear from the professor’s cheek.

Rhea kept her eyes on Byleth’s to ensure her words would reach. “If there was nothing else I knew, this would be the thing in which I had faith.”

"Thank you.” Byleth wrapped her arms around Rhea, who felt a familiar warmth she had not felt for a very long time.


	4. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea and Byleth share a moment staring up at the night sky.

With a cool breeze tickling the tips of her ears, Rhea held Byleth’s head in her lap, running her hands through the pale green strands as soft as sheets freshly washed. The two stared into the dark sky above them, bathing in the dim light of the stars. Every single light seemed to cast its way onto Rhea’s face as a tingling feeling spread all across her cheeks. For her, all the stars represented a past that still pains her, and a future she swore to protect. “What do you think, my love?” She whispered these words, though they were intended for someone far out beyond the reaches of the sky.

“I think it’s beautiful.” The voice below her resonated deep in her chest. “I never realized how bright the night sky really is.”

Resting her hands on the sides of Byleth’s head, Rhea massaged her temples with her thumbs. “All those stars shine their warmth down on us as a signal of their love and protection. The brighter they are, the more love they have to give.”

Rhea looked down to Byleth, whose eyes reflected the sparkling constellations above. “Well I hope they know how I love them just as much as they love me,” Byleth said. Her words seemed to illuminate the air with her own ethereal blessing.

A single tear formed in Rhea’s eye. “I have no doubt that they do. Just as I know of my own love for you.”

Byleth pulled Rhea’s head down, pushing their lips together. If she had her wishes granted, they would freeze together like this for eternity, but Byleth pulled away before any stars would careen above her. A smile formed on her love’s lips. “I love you too, Rhea.”


	5. Silver Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from the perspective of Rhea during Silver Snow

The starlight beckons me

Each sparkle a life fading

How long has it been now

Is she still even around

I’ve still got my fear

A chorus of devils in my ear

When it all will be over

Will I have the nerve to hold her

Shadows grasp tighter

Pulling me ever higher

Eyes glowing dimmer

She is only but an empty shimmer

I lost her twofold

Into the depths of oblivion

Will you carry me over the threshold

Until we pass over the horizon


	6. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long into the future, once the events of the war are nothing more than a chapter in the history books, a young woman and her girlfriend visit a museum together, captivated by portraits on the wall.

In the Fódlan National History Museum, Bailey read the brown plaque engraved with gold lettering. “Rhea/Seiros -- the first Archbishop, slayer of the King of Liberation, saint.” Above it was displayed a portrait of a woman with fine green hair and a golden crown to make anyone jealous. The woman’s mouth was smiling, though her eyes betrayed a sorrowful hunger for vengeance. As Bailey gazed at the portraits eyes, she drifted away to somewhere before her time. Her eyes only saw a blurry image, but she could make out a figure with green and blue. Her hand felt a phantom warmth. Her ears were filled with a voice, exhausted yet rejuvenated, “With our love, we will make Fódlan’s future as bright as the stars in the sky.” As soon as she noticed something happening, she was torn back to her present. When she regained awareness, a drop of moisture fell from her cheek. She gasped at a hand on her shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Bailey? Worried you’ve fallen for a different woman?” 

Bailey turned to face the owner of the voice that just left her ears. “No Rian, I think you’re safe.”

A chuckle came from Rian. “Ah good! Wouldn’t want to lose out to a painting.” At the words left Rian’s lips, Bailey’s hand was enveloped in a familiar warmth. “Now, I think I’ll show you someone who might have  _ you _ beat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my little bits for Rhealeth week! It was fun, and I love celebrating this ship. I unfortunately couldn't complete the prompt for Dragons, because I was too busy, but I hope you enjoyed the rest!


End file.
